Whispered Melodies
by Daelaeyni
Summary: Just a group of simple songfics. [rated M for random dark situations&language]
1. How Do You Get That Lonely

Well, here we go. This is a oneshot songfic based on the song "How Do You Get That Lonely" by Blaine Larsen. Yes, some of you may have already read this as part of my "Whispered Melodies" contest. I lost the contest simply because some of the songs just couldn't compute stories in my mind. So here we go, I'm just doing many songfics bunched together into a story...Enjoy! - Daelaeyni

* * *

I dont own Fruits Basket or the song "How Do You Get That Lonely"

* * *

**"How Do You Get That Lonely" – Blaine Larsen**

"Akina! Hiroki!...You two aren't making more of a mess up there, are you?"

Hiroki and Akina just rolled their eyes and looked around at the dusty old attic. "No, Mom!", they chimed together. Neither knew how they could make such a dirty attic clean enough for their mother's sharp eye, but they were willing to try.

Both siblings had been rather shocked when their parents told them of the plan to move out of the city and into an old house they had bought when the last owners sold it. All the kids knew was that the family that had owned it had the last name "Sohma".

"Hey, Akina! Help me with this, will ya! It's heavy!", Hiroki shouted across the attic to her. He was struggling with a large box.

Akina laughed, walked over and took it from him, carrying it with ease to a cleared area. "Wimp", she teased.

"Shut it, muscles. Just help me get this thing open so that we can look for stuff to sell."

Akina flipped out a pocket knife and slid it through the tape. Peeling it back, atop a ton of books that were obviously smut, and several notebooks whose labels showed they were subject notes for classes were someone's personal effects…a small notebook, an old photograph, and a bracelet of black and white beads.

Hiroki picked up the photo and slid it out of the glass carefully, blowing the dust away. Staring back at him were three figures of high school age. The girl in the center had long brown hair and her face lit up with a smile that would make the stiffest old miser change his ways and become the nicest man on earth. On either side of her stood two guys…at least, Hiroki was certain at least one was a guy. This one looked pissed to be there, although the way he held onto the brown haired girls hand, it seemed as though he was just mad about the picture. He had the oddest hair and eyes Hiroki had ever seen…bright orange while the eyes were a deep crimson.

As for the other…Hiroki couldn't be sure. The figure had long purple hair and eyes the color of violets in shadow. He looked a lot like a girl…yet he wore a boy's school uniform. So he had to be a guy…right?

Meanwhile, Akina had slipped on the beads, finding them to match nicely with her white top and black jeans, and was starting to go through the book. Looking up, she saw Hiroki with the photograph. "Any names?"

Hiroki looked and nodded. "Me, Tohru, and that Baka Nezumi, 19--"

Akina cocked her head. "Damn rat…?" She peered over at the image. "I wonder which one is the "rat"?"

Hiroki shrugged. "I dunno…and it's even more confusing…I guess that the "I" is the girl…cause Tohru's a guys name……weird." It was then that he spotted the notebook in her hand. "What is it?"

"It looks like a journal…it might belong to one of our three people in the photo. Let's see…" Opening the book, she found "Kyo Sohma" scrawled on the top corner. "It says it belongs to Kyo Sohma." Turning through the pages, she laughs.

"What," Hiroki asked, leaning closer.

"These first few pages are full of badly drawn images of an orange cat beating the you know what out of a little purple rat..I think we have our answer…The "Baka Nezumi" is the purple haired …person. This "Kyo Sohma" has to be the orange haired boy…I guess Tohru's the girl in the picture."

"Weird…so is it just full of pics?"

"No…about two-thirds through, Kyo starts to write entries…each are either about someone named Yuki…maybe that's the purple haired…guy, apparently."

"That's a guy," Hiroki asked, peering over at the entry she was on.

"Apparently…here, this is what it says…"

_October --, 19--_

"_That damn rat beat me again…I swear, I'll beat up Yuki if it's the last thing I do…..unintelligible writing….who does he think he is anyway? "Miss Honda this" and "Miss Honda that" …like I care about some stupid girl……stupid rat…"_

Hiroki shrugged. "I guess Yuki is a guy after all then…and the girl's full name must be Tohru Hon…da……where have I heard that name before…"

Akina shrugged and continued to flip through the journal, stopping to read more entries. "It's odd…as each day passes in the journal, "Kyo" seems to be almost falling in love with her………….uh oh.."

"What," Hiroki asked.

Akina looked mildly concerned. "Something happened…apparently, things started going wrong with "Tohru". She started acting odd…distant, as Kyo put it. Like a burden was on her shoulders. Kyo keeps mentioning a woman named "Kana" and something about a curse on his family."

"Wait…" Pulling out his cellphone, he flipped through the numbers he had just added to it of the school grounds at their new high school. He stared at an entry before showing Akina.

"Tohru Honda Library"

Hiroki just stared, thinking. "Didn't the tour guide that the girl had gone into depression and killed herself in her home…the school library was just being rebuilt at that time and the family paid the school to name it after her……you don't think this is the same person…do you?"

Akina shrugged. "Let's just read………hey, there's a poem/entry in here," she said, pointing to the second to the last page.

"Yeah? How's it go?"

Akina read over the words a moment, deciphering what words looked fairly scribbled. "Okay, I think I got it…"

"_How do you get that lonely?_

_How do you hurt that bad?_

_To make you make the call,_

_that having no life at all,_

_is better then the life that you had…_

_How do you feel so empty,_

_you want to let it all go…_

_How do you get that lonely…_

_and nobody know…_

_I'll never forget her face that last night we saw her alive…it was like someone had taken the Tohru that we…I loved and painted her a new face. She looked so drained of life…so unlike the Tohru we had always known…"_

Akina and Hiroki sat in silence. Looking at eachother, they both sighed softly and turned the page, expecting to find how she died on the final page. What they found startled them…

The page was stained with blood.


	2. If You See Her

regular: story  
bold italics: song  
italics: memories

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruit's Basket or the song "If You See Him" by Reba McEntire and Brooks and Dunn

* * *

Two pair of eyes, several tables apart, drifted to the stage as the lights dimmed. Both he and she were interested in this group that sang popular songs from over the sea in America. Oblivious to eachother, both were there, at that spot, for the same reason. They both were hurt, searching for something to heal the hole in their heart cut open by a cruel person who cared only to harm those around him.

_**"If you see him, tell him I wish him well.  
How am I doing? Well sometimes  
it's hard to tell. I still miss him more than ever.  
But please don't say a word.  
If you see Him. Oh, if you see him."**_

As the song started, it seemed as though a door had been opened, allowing the memories she had fought so hard to push back to rush forward. She leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes. The words the woman sang rang through her soul. One memory struck harder than the other, bring tears down her eyes.

_She had just finished with her chores when there was a knock on the door. Opening it, she found the head of the family smiling darkly at her._

_"A-Akito-sama! I..I didn't know you were coming here! If I'd known I would ha-"_

_"Shut up, you stupid girl. Tell me, is it true..? Are you pregnant?"_

_"Y...yes, Akito-sama.."_

_"Whose child? Tell me now."_

_Trembling, she looked away, afraid for her dearest's safety._

_"I see...I was right then. Only he would do this to me...baka.." _

_She heard a low click emit from the pocket his hand was in. There wasn't time to react as the bullet flew from his pocket into her stomach._

She forced her eyes to open, stopping the memory right there. She looked around for a moment to make certain no one had seen her crying and then focused back on the music.

_**"If you see her, tell her I'm doing fine.  
And if you want to, say that I think  
of her from time to time.  
Ask her if she ever wonders where we both went wrong.  
If you see her. If you see her."**_

He had tears going down his face as well. He knew he shouldn't act like this. So many opportunities for God's servants to see him. He knew he was being watched, but it was hard not to think of her, his sweet onigiri, at times like this. Even though the circumstances between the lovers seperation in the song was different from his seperation with her, the words still struck him deep. Closing his eyes, he too saw a day he wished he could forget...

_He ran all the way to the hospital, ignoring the stares and yells of the pedestrians on the sidewalk. He even ran the stairs to her level, leaping over them easily._

_Opening the door, he saw Hatori standing there. "Hatori...Tohru..how is she?"_

_Hatori looked at him and merely shook his head. "She's fine...however..the baby isn't. It died.."_

_He lowered his head and walked in. Seeing her there brought tears to his eyes. He had brought his love so much pain by starting the relationship. Now, there was only one thing left to do. Pulling a slip of paper from his pocket, he used Hatori's pen to write a note._

_"Dearest...I'm so sorry. Please, don't come home again. I don't want to see you gone. I'll send your things here. Go live your life in peace...I love you.." _

_He lay the note where she would see it and walked out of the hospital, knowing he would never see her again._

Opening his eyes, he shook his head to clear his thoughts and focused on the song.

_**"Oh, I still want her.  
And I still need him so.  
I don't know why we let each other go."**_

_**"If you see her, tell her the light's still on for her.  
Nothing's changed; deep down the fire still burns for him.  
And even if it takes forever, say I'll still be here. "**_

_**"If you see him.  
If you see her.  
If you see him.  
If you see her. "**_

The song ended, both stood. They had heard enough. Slowly, the turned and walked out seperate entrances, not seeing eachother leave. Tohru hopped into the cab and left for home. Shigure turned down a path and headed for home.

* * *

Well hope you liked it. Review on your way out, please -Daelaeyni 


	3. When You Were Mine

She drew her knees closer to her body. Laying there, she could feel the life drain from her, rolling away with the tears upon her cheeks. "_How could he do this to me...why would he leave me.."_ Drawing in upon herself, she closed her eyes and let her mind wander.

_Slowly the door slid open, and in the darkness, a shadow slipped into the room. Warm arms slipped around her body and soft lips planted loving kisses up and down her neck. Soft whispers filled her ears as strong hands stroked over her_

_"I love you, my goddess. You are perfect, the one I adore above all else."_

She could remember the warm, dark, and languid nights in which he wrapped his seduction around her, transporting her beyond the plane of mortal thoughts and problems and letting her soar in a state of pleasure and float on a sea of lust and love.

But, now, in the darkness, all that she felt were tears and sadness as all she had ever loved slowly faded away. Her love had been stolen, taken from her by someone who was totallly unworthy of such adoration. This person who had waltzed in and so quickly stolen all she ever loved. How she hated the way life drifted away from her. It was unfair that she was destined to die yet even worse that the life she was alotted should be taken so early. Finally, she could not take the pain any longer. Standing, she raced from the room in a burst of strength, sending herself through the glass window. As she lay there, bleeding, a book, her diary, fell from her kimono onto the ground. The wind slowly lifted turning the pages to her final entry...

_"I can't find a reason to let go  
Even though you've found a new love  
And she's the one your dreams are made of  
I can find a reason to hang on  
What went wrong can be forgiven  
Without you it ain't worth living...alone_

_Sometimes I wake up crying at night  
And sometimes I scream out your name  
What right does she have to take you away  
When for so long you were mine  
I remember when you were mine..."_

Slowly her eyes closed, leaving behind only the limp shell devoid of love that once was.

* * *

Well, this was a real quick songfic oneshot. The song is "When You Were Mine" by Dixie Chicks. This is ShigureTohruAkitocentric. Basically, Akito pinning over losing Shigure to Tohru. Hope it turned out okay. -Daelaeyni 


	4. Snow White Queen

The door of the cell slammed open. Trembling eyes lifted from the shadows, set deeply behind shadows of torture and hatred, focusing on the figure standing in the shaft of white light, like a goddamn image of the devil bathed in blood and surrounded in swathes of darkness split by an unforgiving glimpse at an unatainable heaven. She flinched hard at the sound of the door slamming shut behind him, leaving her covered in the smothering darkness, the only audible sounds the footsteps of the devil himself coming nearer to her.

_Stoplight lock the door  
Don't look back  
Undress in the dark  
And hide from you  
All of you  
You'll never know the way your words have haunted me  
I can't believe you'd ask these things of me  
You don't know me_

Reaching her, he lifted her face slowly to his, grinning his deathly smile, twisted and dark. He struck a match on the cold stone wall behind her and pushed it near her face so he could see her. His teeth gleamed white as bone and his eyes flashed cold as stone. Turning his head slowly, heightening her fear, he slowly blew out the candle...and attacked.

_You belong to me  
My snow white queen  
There's nowhere to run  
So lets just get it over  
Soon I know you'll see  
You're just like me_

_Don't scream anymore my love  
Cause all I want is you  
_

_Wake up in a dream  
Frozen fear  
All your hands on me  
I can't scream  
I can't escape the twisted way you think of me  
I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep_

Slowly he pulled away, feeling the blissful drip of blood down his skin. Slowly he pulled her limp head to his face and whispered:

_You belong to me  
My snow white queen  
There's nowhere to run  
So lets just get it over  
Soon I know you'll see  
You're just like me  
Don't scream anymore my love  
Cause all I want is you_

With that, Akito stood and slowly pulled away, leaving a trembling Tohru shaken and bleeding at the base of the floor, leaving her alone as her thoughts poured out with her life, the darkness finally consuming her for the last and final time.

_I can't save your life  
Though nothing I bleed for is more tormenting  
I'm losing my mind  
And you just stand there and stare  
As my world divides_

_You belong to me  
My snow white queen  
There's nowhere to run  
So lets just get it over  
Soon I know you'll see  
You're just like me  
Don't scream anymore my love  
Cause all I want is you_

* * *

Wow...that was dark..even for me. Based on "Snow White Queen" by Evanescence...whats with my dark obsession with Tohru being tortured by Akito...creepy...anyways, review please! -Daelaeyni_  
_


	5. Someone Else's Star

He only lay there in his bed, thinking. At night, alone in his room, no one was around to see the love in his eyes. There was no way for another to see and tell Akito, no way for his love to get hurt. This was the time when his dreams took him, making him see that which he could only wish about...

_Hugs...  
tender carresses...  
kisses..._

But this night, he shook them off. He was beginning to hate being allowed only to dream of her. If only that stupid girl hadn't come along and ruined everything. Akito had been starting to warm up to letting things go their natural course but now that **she **had come into play, Akito would rant and rave at the slightest provocation. No one was safe around him, let alone the meekest and smallest of all of them.

Slowly standing he walked over to his window and looked out at the stars. He couldn't believe he was doing such childish things such as wishing. It never worked, at least...not for him. Everyone else got theirs it seemed...Kureno had been released and allowed to love some girl who knew Tohru; Hatori was secretly helping Kana remember, urged on my Shigure and Ayame. Shigure had even struck up a relationship with that crazy, suicidal editor of his...how ridiculous...and yet, at least they were happy...so why couldn't he be? Was it so wrong, their love? I mean, you'd think it wouldn't be so hard to allow it.

Looking back up at the stars, he sighed. I guess I must be wishin on someone else's star...I mean all the others keep gettin' what I'm wishin for. Sometimes...I wish I could be as lucky as those other people are

Slowly sighing, he lay back down on his bed, resigning himself back to the darkness of his room. He could feel his dreams push at the barrier he'd constructed but he fought back with all of his heart. He didn't want to hope anymore, it hurt too much. He just wanted it over with and so finally, after some breif mental battles, he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, he woke to find the main house quiet...too quiet. Something just wasn't right...yet...it also seemed...lighter, like something had changed. Standing he walked out of his room and outside into the snow. Sitting at the pond was her, the one he couldn't seem to get out of his head. He debated on turning back but couldn't, so he went forward.

Seeing him, she jumped and raced to him, throwing her arms around him.

At first he was startled, but then, he tried getting her arms away.

She looked at him with hurt eyes. "What's wrong..?"

He almost broke at the pain in them. Leaning down he whispered, "We can't be seen..."

With that, she pulled away, but instead of understanding tears, there was a smile on her face. "Guess what happened last night?"

He cocked his head, looking at her curiously. "What?"

Slowly she drew close and whispered something in his ear.

At first it seemed...almost too good to be true. This seemed too dreamlike and yet...he was awake. His love was standing before him and the barrier was dissipated forever. Looking up, he watched as the last star faded with the morning rays. "_Arigatou...Kami-sama" _And then, giving her his brightest, biggest smile, he flung his arms around her and kissed his tora hard, loving every bit of it.

* * *

Well, hope you liked it. The story is based on "Someone Else's Star" by Bryan White. The lyrics actually are shown in the actions Hiro does and the words he says. Hope you enjoyed! -Daelaeyni 


	6. If I Had Only Known

_"Okay, class, listen up. This year, our class is having a special part in the cultural festival. They want a different flavor this year so we're going to try for an "Around the World" event. And since, the school dance is that night, we're having it be concert, held by our class. You each will receive a country and will have the next two months to select and learn a song from that country."_

_That was two months ago. Since then, the entire class has been working their hardest to make this concert the best one we've had. Even Kyo-kun and Sohma-kun are willing to help. Although, they made several threats to the teacher that got them out of having to sing. Unfortunately, I have to, and I am so nervous. I hope I don't ruin everything..._

That night was the concert and everyone was more than a little nervous. After some mishaps (mainly due to Kyo and Yuki fighting), the stage had been set up and everything was ready to go...until the judges walked in.

"Class, listen up. Tonight, we have three special guests for our judges! They come from a highly respected family here in Kyoto and I'm certain they will make this night perfect. Please, welcome, Shigure Sohma, Hatori Sohma, and Ayame Sohma. Shigure is a novelist who is fluent in most of the languages performed tonight so he will be watching for technicalities. Hatori is a highly respected doctor who is here to give critique on style, and Ayame provided the dresses for our young ladies who I must say, look stunning!"

By now, Yuki and Kyo's veins were big and red, ready to attack Shigure and Ayame, knowing full well they were there for "_HIGH SCHOOL GIRLS, HIGH SCHOOL GIRLS, ALL FOR ME! HIGH SCHOOL GIRLS!", _however a look from Hatori stilled their attacks...for now at least.

Surprisingly, the night went off without a hitch. Uo even managed to get Kyo (only Kami knows how) to help her Japanese rap song by working the turntable. Most think she beat up the kid to trade countries so she wouldn't have to learn translations, since originally she'd gotten Italy. Hana's dark African death chant definitely scared everyone. Of couse, the Prince Yuki fan girls sang well...of course, all the "hims" and "he's" were changed to "Yuki" and they were obviously trying to use Ayame's gorgeous dresses to flaunt what they didn't have, but the french song was well received none the less.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen, tonight's final competitor is up. Please welcome to the stage Tohru Honda singing the American song "If I Had Only Known" by Reba McEntire!"

Slowly the lights dimmed and the spotlight hit the stage. Walking out onto the stage was Tohru but she didn't look like anything the others had ever seen. Her hair was done up, caught in spirals down her back. The dress Ayame had hand selected for her was soft and glittered dark blue, matching her eyes. It was not too revealing yet just enough to show she wasn't a little girl anymore. Yuki and Kyo could hardly do anymore than stare. Shigure felt his heart going THUD THUD THUD, Hatori merely smiled and gave her a good luck gesture, and Ayame was all tears at how gorgeous she looked.

Tohru took a breath and as the music began, she closed her eyes and began to sing...

**_If I had only known  
It was the last walk in the rain  
I'd keep you out for hours in the storm  
I would hold your hand  
Like a life line to my heart  
Underneath the thunder we'd be warm  
If I had only known  
It was our last walk in the rain_**

Kyo shut his eyes and let his mind drift to that night when she had accepted him in his true form. It had been raining that night as well. He began to bring up the memory and made certain he hadn't forgotten a moment of it. Relaxed he hadn't, he opened his eyes and continued to listen to the soft and beautiful angel before him.

**_If I had only known  
I'd never hear your voice again  
I'd memorize each thing you ever said  
And on those lonely nights  
I could think of them once more  
Keep your words alive inside my head  
If I had only known  
I'd never hear your voice again_**

Yuki too had memories leaping into his head of Tohru. The nights when she had stayed up late with him, helping him through the flashbacks he had gone through of when Akito had tortured him. He knew he would never forget the warm hands holding his own shaking ones.

**_You were the treasure in my hand  
You were the one who always stood beside me  
So unaware I foolishly believed  
That you would always be there  
But then there came a day  
And I turned my head and you slipped away_**

Tohru fought back the burning tears. The song brought up memories of her mom. _"Oh mom...I'm so sorry. I didn't mean not to tell you goodbye and to be safe that morning. I wish you hadn't had to go...but...if you hadn't, I guess I would have never met the Sohmas. I do miss you terribly but, maybe, this was all meant to be...I love you, mom..."_

**_If I had only known  
It was my last night by your side  
I'd pray a miracle would stop the dawn  
And when you'd smile at me  
I would look into your eyes  
And make sure you know my love  
For you goes on and on  
_**

**_If I had only known  
If I had only known  
The love I would've shown  
If I had only known_**

As Tohru opened her eyes, she was met by a multitude of stares and silence for a millisecond before the crowd erupted in a sea of clapping and cheering. Blushing brightly, she scurried off stage only to be brought back out as the whole group walked out to take their final bow.

Once the crowd had stilled, their teacher walked onto the stage holding a large boquet of roses. It came as no surprise to anyone when she stopped before Tohru and handed them to her...at least, it came as no surprise to anyone except for Tohru. She blushed bright red as tears rained down. Hana and Uo rushed up and hugged her tightly. Walking up to Hatori, Ayame, and Shigure, she was showered with praise. Shigure was proud of her near perfect translations, Hatori assured her time and time again nothing had gone wrong, and Ayame simply oogled and awwed over the transformation Tohru seemed to have gone through.

After she got through the sea of congratulators, she came to Yuki and Kyo. At first all three were speechless, simply staring at eachother. Neither knew what the other was going to say, so no one said a word. Both boys simply wrapped a hand in each of hers and walked with her home.

* * *

Wow...that turned out nice, in my opinion at least...please review! - Daelaeyni

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket nor the song "If I Had Only Known" by Reba McEntire 


End file.
